


Una falena in una farfalla

by raxilia_running



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, M/M, Melancholy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Un sospiro, sbuffato fra le labbra strette in una linea sottile, scappò dalla bocca del tedesco, nulla più di quello e una scossa colma di disappunto del capo.Paziente, lui, ma cos’altro avrebbe dovuto fare? Prenderlo a schiaffi? Non ne valeva la pena e poi non sarebbe stato semplice compiere un simile gesto.Non era semplice neanche descrivere il loro legame, tanto per cominciare. Poteva mai definirlo un rapporto di odio e amore?Dopo secoli di più o meno volontaria convivenza, Ludwig e Francis ancora si interrogano sulla natura della loro relazione, su quello che li accomuna e quello che li divide, alla vigilia di una riunione che, a detta della storia, fece naufragare per sempre la loro amicizia. Ma c'è altro dietro secoli di storia combattuta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, questa storia necessita di lunghe e laboriose note ma cercherò di essere breve. Prima di tutto il pairing: nonostante conosca la storia, non avevo mai riflettuto seriamente sul fatto che la Francia avesse intrattenuto una "relazione burrascosa" anche con la Germania o Confederazione Tedesca che dir si voglia. Fatto sta che ad illuminarmi è arrivato il libro sugli sterotipi nazionali, che ho studiato per un esame. Il pezzo iniziale è una citazione contenuta in quel libro che citava, per l'appunto, Jules Romains. Sembra che il condividere il medesimo "sangue germanico" abbia fatto sentire sempre vicini i due popoli, pur nelle inevitabili differenze che sempre li hanno divisi, al punto che molti parlavano di Germania e Francia come una coppia e basta vedere la travagliata storia dei confini sempre contesi, dell'Alsazia-Lorena, del Lussemburgo, dei vescovadi di Toul, Metz e Verdun e via dicendo. Poi c'è la questione di Sacro Romano Impero, che per me è Ludwig da giovane, non c'è niente da fare, non potete togliermi questa storica convinzione dalla testa! XD La sua amnesia io la colloco, più o meno, dopo la caduta di Federico II di Svevia, quando il Sacro Romano Impero resta di nome ma di fatto è sempre più una Confederazione di Stati più o meno liberi, il cui confine la Francia di Mazarino contribuì a plasmare per i propri scopi, soprattutto durante le guerre contro l'Austria. L' "assassinio" compiuto dalla Francia si riferisce al 1806, quando Napoleone irrompe a Jena e ufficialmente il Sacro Romano Impero cade. Poco più tardi nascerà la Confederazione Tedesca, sotto la spinta della Prussia che alla fine unificherà i territori tedeschi (ad opera di Bismark). E' al periodo in cui nasce la Confederazione Tedesca che questa one-shot si riferisce: siamo nel 1867 e precisamente ad Aprile, poco prima di una riunione a Londra, l'11 Maggio del 1867, in cui tutti i tentativi di Prussia, Confederazione Tedesca e Francia di trovare un accordo a proposito del Lussemburgo naufragheranno miseramente (e poi scoppierà la guerra franco-prussiana). Per quanto riguarda l'anima romantica, il Romanticismo nasce fra Berlino e Heidelberg, traendo la sua linfa vitale proprio dall'anima passionale tedesca, quella del contado, che in Germania è sempre esistita e si contrappone alla fredda concretezza del guerriero prussiano. E poi... Sì, penso che i pic-nic nell'Ottocento già esistessero, dato che ricordo il "Dejeneur sur l'herbe" di Manet. E, bon, la coppia mi piace, mi è piaciuto scrivere di questi due e vorrei rifarlo ancora (sì, è una minaccia).

_“Coppia malgrado loro. E sia. Ma nessuno dei due partecipanti ne è responsabile;_   
_e nessuno lo potrà cambiare. Non sono né la Francia, né la Germania ad aver deciso_   
_di coabitare quasi sulla stessa isola, su questo pezzo di Europa che non è né_   
_così grande né così vivibile; e non è in loro potere divorziare. Anche se_   
_lo pronunciassero il loro divorzio rimarrebbe puramente formale._   
_Nessuno ha il mezzo di fare una vera separazione”._   
**_(Jules Romain)_ **

C’erano due peccati che Ludwig non poteva perdonare: il tradimento e la viltà.

« _Parbleu_ , ancora insalata di patate? Possibile che tu non mangi altro?».

C’erano due difetti che Francis non poteva sopportare: la rozzezza e la monotonia.

«Sono buone, sono nutrienti e sono economiche. Non vedo cosa ci sia di più pratico da consumare».

E allora perché si ritrovavano sempre a quel punto?

«Pratico? Mangiare è una questione di gusti, bisogna provare, cambiare… Ma cosa ne parlo a fare con te che hai l’armadio pieno di quelle orribili divise tutte identiche, di quel colore sbiadito… Ah, che mortorio!».

Com’è che si ritrovavano sempre lì, sul confine, dalle parti di Metz o dove il Lussemburgo inevitabilmente li separava, ad additarsi reciprocamente i difetti, strapparsi più o meno fondamentali fazzoletti di terra o più semplicemente a _guardarsi_?

«Se pensassi un po’ meno al tuo vestiario e un po’ più a combattere, Arthur non ti batterebbe così facilmente…».

Non era un tipo delicato, lui. Non ci sapeva fare con le parole ma l’importante era trasmettere il concetto, no? E poi dubitava, in ogni caso, che Francis gli avrebbe dato ascolto. Non sopportava i suoi “cacofonici borbottii”, a sentir lui.

«Combattere… Combattere… Non sai parlare di altro che di combattere?! Ah sì, e poi naturalmente morire per l’onore del sangue germanico! È per questo che sei terribilmente depresso e ti vengono le occhiaie: tu non sai rilassarti, Ludwig!».

Un sospiro, sbuffato fra le labbra strette in una linea sottile, scappò dalla bocca del tedesco, nulla più di quello e una scossa colma di disappunto del capo.

Paziente, lui, ma cos’altro avrebbe dovuto fare? Prenderlo a schiaffi? Non ne valeva la pena e poi non sarebbe stato semplice compiere un simile gesto.

Non era semplice neanche descrivere il loro legame, tanto per cominciare. Poteva mai definirlo un rapporto di odio e amore?

Francis era vanaglorioso, presuntuoso, volubile, opportunista, in poche parole il peggio che ci si potesse aspettare da un compagno. Eppure non riusciva a odiarlo, perché nelle sue vene scorreva sangue germanico e, molto a modo suo, teneva in gran conto il suo onore di nazione. Per quell’onore, per il suo nome, aveva combattuto strenuamente ma spesso e volentieri ricorrendo a metodi poco ortodossi.

“ _Quello che conta è il risultato_ ” erano le sue parole preferite.

Ludwig non era mai stato d’accordo con certe affermazioni: l’onore lo conquistavi in battaglia, a prezzo di scontri sanguinosi e anche a costo di scarnificarti le mani, non facendo dispetti al tuo vicino d’Oltremare o danzando con grazia fra trattati e armistizi. La grazia non era qualità che si addicesse al fiero guerriero germanico.

Era forse anche per quel motivo che il tedesco non poteva assolutamente amarlo. L’amore esigeva giuramenti estremi, che neppure la morte poteva sciogliere. L’amore pretendeva fedeltà assoluta e cieca, quella che il francese non avrebbe esitato a bollare come “noiosa routine”.

E allora perché ritrovarsi ora come allora, su un prato dalle parti di Metz a discutere? Cos’era che li spingeva, periodicamente, a ritornare lì e rimettere in campo vecchie questioni irrisolte, come una coppia di litigiosi amanti non più innamorati che perdessero metà delle loro giornate a parlare del colore più appropriato per le tende della camera da letto?

Si poteva ancora incolpare l’inevitabile attrazione del sangue comune per spiegare quegli incontri? Poteva una Nazione fredda e razionale come lui ricadere stupidamente in quel consunto tranello che sapeva di romanticismo stantio? Forse era colpa degli occhi blu del francese – un blu torbido e voluttuoso non l’azzurro liscio e impenetrabile delle sue iridi – che a guardarli troppo da vicino rischiavano di stordirti.

Eh già, la vicinanza… Era quello il problema centrale, la radice di ogni problema.

Europa era una piccola casa per chi, come loro, aveva sempre avuto obiettivi spaventosamente ingombranti. Finché era stato possibile, avevano vissuto cercando di badare solo a se stessi, occupati a raccogliere le proprie identità un pezzettino dopo l’altro, corteggiando Nazioni amiche e combattendo chi si beffava del loro nome.

Poi, però, chi spingendo a Est e chi appoggiandosi a Ovest, si finiva lì, su quel confine mutevole che assomigliava al profilo spaccato di una ferita mai rimarginata. Ne sapeva qualcosa il povero Lussemburgo, dei loro continui litigi, e Belgio si era un po’ tanto stancata di dover essere il luogo preferito per stupide rappresaglie fatte per ripicca.

A furia di spingersi l’uno contro l’altro, cozzando gomito contro gomito, prima o poi si finiva per guardarsi, vuoi per caso vuoi per curiosità. E alla fine era come trovarsi in un letto troppo piccolo, a tirarsi le coperte per non morire di freddo, cercando contemporaneamente di assiderare il rivale per avere più spazio vitale in cui muoversi a proprio agio.

Ecco, forse era stata colpa proprio di quell’imbarazzante promiscuità se erano stati costretti a dover continuamente fare i conti l’uno con l’altro, negli innumerevoli progetti di conquista o nei semplici tentativi di consolidare i propri territori.

E in quella lunga adolescenza che era seguita a un’infanzia di cui Ludwig aveva completamente perso memoria, Francis si era presentato nella sua vita, di volta in volta, come interessato plasmatore della sua Confederazione, come alleato fin troppo solerte nell’aizzarlo contro l’odiato nemico austriaco e come _implacabile assassino_ che l’aveva ucciso per poi farlo risorgere, con un nome diverso ma i medesimi e conflittuali sentimenti che si mescolavano lì al centro del suo petto, dalle parti di Berlino.

Era inevitabile che in una così lunga frequentazione, il francese non restasse semplicemente a guardare. A furia di costringersi così vicini, a furia di spintonarsi l’uno con l’altro, si finiva anche per toccarsi e quelli che erano sfioramenti accidentali si trasformavano in carezze volontarie e dalle carezze si passava ad altro e Francis sembrava essere bravo a saltare subito alle conclusioni in quel genere di situazioni. Era anche altrettanto bravo a sfilarsi via da ogni conseguenza, sfuggendo per salpare oltreoceano o guardandosi attorno per cercare l’ennesima Nazione da punzecchiare. Alla fine, però, ci si ritrovava di nuovo a spintonarsi l’uno contro l’altro e Francis si sentiva tirare per la giacca, proprio lì dalle parti dell’Alsazia-Lorena, mentre Ludwig richiedeva attenzione, con la pressante monotonia di una moglie inacidita dal tempo e dai tradimenti.

C’era sempre quell’ingombrante spilungone biondo con cui dover fare i conti, ogni volta che si decideva di far casino sul Continente e allora non c’era progetto di espansione che non andasse affrontato senza fare i conti con lui, il compagno dal sangue impetuoso, come il suo, però così tanto più _ottuso_ , che gli ingombrava il passaggio, appoggiandosi contro di lui con quei modi insopportabilmente goffi.

Per carità, la compagnia faceva sempre piacere ma dopo un po’ ci si stancava di quell’indole malinconica, di quegli occhi troppo tristi, di quegli atteggiamenti troppo seri. Non facevano per Francis, lui aveva bisogno di essere libero e di amare tutte le cose belle che gli si paravano davanti agli occhi. E, soprattutto, lui poteva rivolgere tutte le morbose attenzioni che voleva a chi più gli aggradava ma, assolutamente, non poteva sopportare di essere l’oggetto dell’ossessivo interesse di nessuno.

Però Ludwig restava sempre al suo posto, forte di quell’incrollabile irremovibilità tedesca che lui proprio mai sarebbe riuscito a comprendere. Come non sarebbe mai riuscito a comprendere perché Ludwig, nonostante tutto quello che aveva osato fargli, affondando il coltello nelle pieghe del mantello che ricopriva la sua vecchia identità, continuasse a tirarselo per la giacca, accampando i diritti di un matrimonio mai veramente celebrato e di cui pure continuavano a discutere come se si fosse trattato di un evento indimenticabile _ma dimenticato_ persino da coloro che lo avevano vissuto in prima persona.

«Allora, cos’hai intenzione di fare con il Lussemburgo?».

Ludwig lasciò perdere l’insalata di patate, poggiandola sulla tovaglia sotto di loro e fissando il francese, a dimostrazione di quanto pallido fosse il pretesto che l’aveva spinto a quell’incontro. D’altronde che non fosse periodo di romantici rendez-vous sull’erba, lo sapevano entrambi.

«Ah, ma che noioso! Te l’ho già detto: non c’è ancora niente di definitivo! Ne discuteremo a Londra con Gilbert e troveremo una soluzione!» lo liquidò il francese con un gesto complicato della mano, spostando lo sguardo sul panorama che li circondava.

La Mosella scorreva placida sotto di loro, riflettendo i raggi di un sole parecchio aggressivo in quei giorni di tiepida primavera. Era una di quelle rare giornate di tempo bello e cielo terso in cui non si aveva voglia di fare altro che stendersi all’ombra di un albero e sorseggiare placidamente vino. Non che Francis avesse bisogno di incoraggiamenti per abbandonarsi a simili attività.

Ludwig, dal canto suo, sembrava poco d’accordo nello sprecare il tempo a quel modo. Bastava guardare come fremeva sottilmente per rimettersi in moto e compiere qualsiasi gesto potesse soddisfare quell’ansia germanica di fare e di disfare e di dare senso anche al più insignificante minuto della sua giornata.

« _Mon Dieu_! Datti tregua, Ludwig! Non ha senso agitarsi anche quando ci si abbandona al dolce far nulla! Altrimenti potevi evitare di venire fin qui a infastidirmi!».

Il francese lo osservò mentre stringeva spasmodicamente un ginocchio fra le dita della mano destra, cercando di placare il proprio nervosismo. Il tedesco era sempre così disgustosamente iperattivo, per non parlare del disagio profondo che provava nel trascorrere il suo tempo in compagnia. Ecco altre due cose che non avrebbe mai capito di lui. Questo non toglieva che non amasse essere ignorato proprio da chi lo perseguitava quasi quotidianamente, proprio quando finalmente decideva di prestargli un po’ di attenzione.

Se non lo avesse ritenuto poco meno che uno sciocco, avrebbe creduto che lo facesse _apposta_ per farsi notare.

«Non si trattava di infastidirti. Non posso permettere che sia solo mio fratello a condurre le trattative…».

Aveva borbottato quelle parole con germanica inflessibilità, come suo solito, ma tutto ciò non impedì a Francis di infilarsi con un sorrisetto malizioso fra i punti sospensivi di quella frase apparentemente conclusa, tirandone fuori abbastanza materiale per lanciare avanti le sue insinuazioni.

«Colgo forse una punta di gelosia?».

Quelle parole furono pronunciate in un vittorioso cinguettio, la cui melodia si perse però tutta nell’aria pulita di quella giornata primaverile. Ludwig non era abituato a fronteggiare certe battute o forse, più semplicemente, proprio non ci arrivava a capirle.

Un paio di occhi azzurri e sinceramente smarriti si ritrovarono a fissare il volto sorridente del francese, prima che il tedesco si decidesse a replicare in maniera secca, senza riuscire ad afferrare il pretesto che gli era stato pietosamente lanciato per non lasciar degenerare, ancora una volta, quell’incontro nell’ennesimo scontro di silenzi incompresi.

«No, è che… Non mi va di perdere tempo aspettando altre inutili trattative».

Il sorriso di Francis sbiadì con una rapidità incredibile trasformandosi in un’espressione a dir poco annoiata. Ludwig respingeva le insinuazioni con la stessa irritante stolidità di un muro di pietra. Un affronto per uno che, come il francese, era abituato a farsi notare sempre e comunque. Tutto poteva sopportare, anche gli insulti gracchianti di Arthur, ma l’indifferenza del suo ingombrante vicino proprio non riusciva ad andargli giù.

Spostò lo sguardo sulla tovaglia imbandita ai loro piedi. Pic-nic: il tedesco non aveva la stoffa nell’organizzare appuntamenti anche solo vagamente interessanti nonostante i secoli di frequentazione più o meno stretta con lui. Non riusciva a seguire il suo esempio o forse comprendeva, con crudo realismo, di essere incapace di imitare certi suoi modi di fare.

Beh, meglio così, perché un Ludwig che cercava di essere _charmant_ proprio non lo si sarebbe potuto sopportare!

La sua attenzione tornò nuovamente sul tedesco, soffermandosi sull’espressione che contraeva i tratti squadrati del suo viso pallido. Eccola, un’altra cosa che non sarebbe mai riuscita a capire: la malinconia di cui erano perennemente intrisi quegli occhi azzurri aveva qualcosa di inconcepibilmente spaventoso, qualcosa che non gli andava di indagare perché conosceva il rischio che c’era nel perdersi in simili esplorazioni, fino ad affogare nella medesima tristezza.

E la tristezza non serviva a niente, portava soltanto a una languida rovina.

«E va bene ma facciamo ancora in tempo a recuperare per non far andare sprecata questa giornata!».

Certo, lui quella malinconia non aveva alcuna voglia di capirla ma c’erano tanti modi per cancellarla, almeno finché il tedesco continuava a stargli davanti agli occhi.

«Eh… _Halt_! Ma cosa… ?!».

Ludwig sobbalzò vistosamente, schiacciandosi contro il ruvido tronco dell’albero alle sue spalle mentre si ritrovava Francis praticamente seduto a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Con quale rapidità era riuscito a fiondarsi su di lui non riusciva a capirlo e dire che era rimasto perfettamente in guardia fino a qualche istante prima. Come al solito, però, il francese lo conosceva abbastanza bene da rintracciare anche la più minuscola delle falle nella sua difesa.

«Su, su, rilassati, Ludwig! Sto solo cercando di occupare il nostro tempo come si deve!» sussurrò la Nazione, mettendo su la sua espressione più sensuale e costringendo il tedesco a spingersi ancor più all’indietro per evitare di scontrarsi col suo viso.

Ludwig non amava certe iniziative brusche, non era portato per i contatti fisici e ancor meno era capace di gestirsi di fronte a un Francis in vena di _romanticherie_ , nonostante i lunghi secoli di inevitabile frequentazione.

«Non credo sia il caso di… perdere tempo a… divertirci sotto gli alberi, Francis!» borbottò il tedesco con fare arcigno, rabbrividendo però istantaneamente quando sentì scorrere un dito del francese lungo il suo collo fino a raggiungere il primo bottone della sua giacca.

« _Allez allez_ , Ludwig! Te l’ho già detto prima…».

Si interruppe per un istante, chinandosi verso il volto riluttante della Nazione fino a sfiorargli le labbra in una carezza appena accennata.

«… devi imparare a rilassarti di più…».

Non ebbe possibilità di risposta, Ludwig. Sentì la bocca del compagno premuta contro la propria condurlo in un bacio sensuale capace di far fremere persino lui, in una scarica elettrica che si propagava veloce lungo la colonna vertebrale. Doveva essere colpa di quell’anima vergognosamente romantica che si era annidata proprio lì, sempre dalle parti di Berlino, una manciata di decenni prima. Strinse alcuni fili d’erba fra le dita quando avvertì la lingua del francese farsi strada fra le sue labbra, sinuosa, e si costrinse a non replicare con più entusiasmo del necessario. I modi di Francis, però, sapevano sempre come scoraggiare ogni tipo di riluttante riserva.

«Mmm… E tuo fratello? Come mai non è venuto?». Il sussurro del francese si infilò fra un bacio e l’altro, attorcigliandosi alle dita che scavalcavano i bottoni con la sua solita, sinuosa abilità.

C’erano due peccati che Ludwig non poteva perdonare: il tradimento e la viltà.

«È rimasto a casa a lucidare i fucili. Lo sai che dovremmo combattervi se non ci darete il Lussemburgo». Il borbottio di Ludwig si stemperò in un sospiro a stento trattenuto mentre arrivava infine a stringere le mani sui fianchi del francese.

C’erano due difetti che Francis non poteva sopportare: la rozzezza e la monotonia.

Perché continuassero a incontrarsi, nonostante tutto, era un mistero che preferivano seppellire sotto il pretesto della vicinanza, senza chiedersi perché mai Ludwig continuasse a invidiare la sensualità del francese che giudicava tanto vergognosa e perché mai Francis si ostinasse a voler sconfiggere l’indifferenza del tedesco da cui tanto prontamente fuggiva.


End file.
